El vikingo y la flamenca
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Tino lleva tiempo sin ver a Berwald y quiere contarle lo que siente, pero lo que no esperaba era ver a su amado con una chica mediterranea de ojos verdes. SwedenxFem!Spain.
1. Introducción

_Vengo con algo de crack. Ademas estoy algo cansada de que siempre sea SuFin, asi que he decidido cambiar un poco. Espero que no se enfaden mucho conmigo por esto. Disfruten^^_

_._._._._._._._._._.

**Introducción:**

Tino dejo las maletas en el suelo y observo el paisaje. Lo había echado de menos durante su estancia en Rusia, donde había trabajado como camarero en la casa de la familia Braginsky, ya que la situación en Finlandia había sido insostenible, así que había tenido que emigrar a la capital del imperio para poder ganar algo de dinero y poder mandárselo a su familia. Y aunque la oscuridad se había adueñado de su corazón ya que su familia había muerto en la guerra. Eso le daba que pensar, pero alguien le había tendido una mano hacia la luz, un amigo de la infancia que actualmente vivía en un pueblo de Suecia pero antes había sido su vecino en Helsinki. Y allí es donde estaba, en el pueblo donde vivía Berwald. Durante todo el periodo que había estado en el imperio zarista se habían enviado cartas, donde el otro le contaba sus sentimientos. Al principio le había avergonzado un poco como le hablaba e imaginaba su futuro, juntos. Al final todo eso había hecho mella en él y por eso había ido allí, para confesarle lo que sentía y tal vez para vivir junto a él hasta que terminara su vida. Recogió las maletas del suelo y empezó a caminar dirección al pueblo. Mucha gente se le quedaba mirando al notar que era nuevo, ya que era un pueblo algo pequeño y todos se conocían

-Ursäkta mig, visa mig hur du kommer den här gatan? _((Perdone, ¿me podría indicar como se va a esta calle?))_ –Le pregunto Tino mostrándole el remite de una de las cartas de Berwald a una señora que estaba en la puerta de su casa. Esta la indico con señas. Le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y salió corriendo calle arriba. Sabía que la gente le miraba, pero le daba igual, estaba feliz. Cuando llego la puerta estaba entreabierta

-¿Berwald?-sabiendo que estaba mal entro en silencio por la puerta. La casa estaba inundada por una canción interpretada por un instrumento que no reconoció. Avanzo por el pasillo en silencio, guiándose por la luz que parecía provenir del salón, antes de que pudiera ver si había alguien en el salón la melodía se paro.

-¡Berwald, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Tino se quedo de piedra cuando vio a su amante, a aquel que le había confesado su amor, besándose con una mujer de piel morena.

_._._._._._._._._.

_Reviews?_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Siento la tardanza. Mi imaginacion es como la Inquisicion Española segun los Monty Python, nunca me la espero. Bueno, aqui tiene el siguiente cap, los Reviews abajo._

_Disfruten^^  
><em>

_._._._._._._._._

**Capítulo 1:**

-¡Berwald, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Tino se quedo de piedra cuando vio a su amante, a aquel que le había confesado su amor, besándose con una mujer de piel morena. El alto se sorprendió de aquel grito, tanto que se separo de la mujer y se quedo mirando a Tino

-T'no…

-Bernardo*, ¿quién es?-Tino no pudo evitar una risita al oír como llamaba al sueco.

-Es T'no, un am'go.-La morena asintió y se puso de pie.

-Un placer Tino. Soy María Jesús, pero puedes llamarme María, un placer.-Tino le extendió una mano para estrechársela pero María le abrazó y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas. Tino se quedo algo traumado mientras que la otra se apartaba y volvía al lado de Berwald. Sonrió al ver la cara que el fines tenia.-En España se saluda dándose dos besos.

-Ah, comprendo-Tino no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba enfadado con Berwald, pero no podía delante de una mujer. Iba a hablar cuando Maria se levanto del sofá, dando un suave beso a Berwald en los labios.

-Tengo que irme ya, amor. Tengo que limpiar la casa y hacer la cena.- Recogió el instrumento y se dirigió a la entrada. Tino la observo mejor, en verdad era un buen partido.-Nos vemos mañana, Ber~. Un placer conocerte Tino.-Tino la despidió con la mano con una leve sonrisa, pero pronto se puso serio, mirando al sueco

-Me has sustituido por ella-debía decirlo en voz alta, le costaba asimilarlo.

-T'no….

-¡Me has sustituido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Me has engañado Berwald!-Se abrió el abrigo para buscar las cartas que le había mandado todos estos años para luego lanzárselas-¡Yo creía que me querías! ¡Me distes falsas esperanzas!

-T'no…

-¿Y cuándo empezó todo esto? Fue cuando me fui ¿verdad? Aprovechaste que me marché para estar con ella. Estaba ciego. ¡¿Cómo me podía creer todo esto? ¿Cómo podía creer que…que me gustabas?-La rabia que sentía salía en forma de lágrimas silenciosas.-Ni siquiera sé para qué he venido….

-Te ll'vare a tu h'bit'ción –El rubio se levanto del sofá y paso por delante de Tino, sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada de perdón, aunque el pequeño pudo ver un atavismo de culpa. ¡Cómo para no tenerla! Aun así siguió al alto por la casa hasta la habitación. Lo que más destacaba era la cama de matrimonio que había en medio de la habitación. ¿Desde cuándo estaría preparada?

-La pr'paré en cu'nto te m'rchaste-Tino le miro sorprendido, era como si le hubiera leído la mente.-Iré a h'cer la c'na.-El sueco se marcho, dejando al fines solo y hecho un lio. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió echarse una siesta. Sería lo mejor mañana lo vería todo más claro.

Cuando se levanto al día siguiente se encontró en la mesilla de noche con el desayuno recién hecho y una carta con su nombre. Al abrirla se encontró con la letra de Berwald-_Será una carta dando explicaciones_

_._._._._._._._._._._.

*_Ya conocen la mania española de traducir todos los nombres al español. No se si Berwald significa Bernardo, pero es el que más se le parece. Si alguien sabe la traducion real, que me lo diga y yo con mucho gusto la pondre^^_

**_Ariadonechan: _**_Espero que esta continuación no te desagrade. Además en el próximo contare como surgió esta pareja_

**_: _**_Si, España también es mi país y me cae bastante bien Suecia, así que, ¿qué mejor que juntarlos?_

**_Leire_1488: _**_Aquí tienes tu continuación^^_

**_Schulzlove: _**_-Se tapa de la mirada de su ototo-Aquí tienes, aquí tienes…_

**_SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL: _**_Espero que te guste el nombre de Fem!Spain. Si por algo me caracterizo es por poner nombres raros a las nyos^^_

_Reviews?_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Llevo un año para escribir esto, matenme. La verdad es que la inspiracion me vino pero no tenia pc para escribir y por eso tarde tanto. Pero puedo cojer otro pc y tengo los fics interesantes guardados, asi que volvere pronto! Por ahora disfruten con este capitulo_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

Cuando se levanto al día siguiente se encontró en la mesilla de noche con el desayuno recién hecho y una carta con su nombre. Al abrirla se encontró con la letra de Berwald-_Será una carta dando explicaciones…_

_Querido Tino:_

_Siento que te debo una explicación, y esa explicación que te debo te la voy a dar*. Han pasado varias cosas desde que te fuiste, cosas complicadas, entre ellas la muerte de mi padre. Sabes que le apreciaba mucho. Por su muerte mi madre decidió emigrar a Suecia, a su pueblo natal. Te preguntaras porqué no está aquí. Ella también me abandono, hace poco, pero no es lo importante ahora. No te he sustituido. Solo mis sentimientos cambiaron, pero te sigo apreciando y creo que en el fondo todavía te quiero. Por favor, no me odies. No soportaría que tú me odiaras._

_María apareció en mi vida gracias a mi madre. La contrato para limpiar la casa y cocinar ya que ella no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Podía haber llamado a mi hermana pero lleva sin dar señales de vida mucho tiempo. María era amable e intentaba animarme, hacerme sonreír, ver que la vida no era mala. Tardó dos años pero lo consiguió. Por entonces yo te escribía cartas todos los días, muchas de ellas no me atrevía a mandarlas. María me ayudo a expresar mis sentimientos por ti._

_Comprendo que es duro, pero esfuérzate en, al menos, perdonarme. Tal vez podamos volver a ser amigos, como antes de tu marcha._

_El que todavía te aprecia._

_Berwald_

Tino dejo la carta a un lado y se volvió a tender en la cama. Se le había quitado el hambre de inmediato. Sus sentimientos eran turbios y no era capaz de aclararse las ideas. Había notado que no conocía en nada a Berwald. No sabía si tenía hermanos, no sabía nada de la cara oculta que no le había contado en las cartas. Su corazón latía todavía por un amor no correspondido hacía el rubio, pero aparte todavía le odiaba. Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha fría, le despejaría las ideas. La casa parecía desierta. Hoy era domingo, pero aun así, sabía que el sueco trabajaba, donde él no sabía, solo suponía. Se quito la ropa y se empezó a lavar. Pues sí que estaba sucio después de todo el viaje en tren. Para no pensar en cosas indeseables se puso a silbar una melodía sencilla recién inventada pero que le levanto un poco el ánimo. Cuando termino decidió pasear por el pueblo. Parecía bastante bonito lo poco que había visto y quería verlo más a fondo. Se planteo el dejarle a Berwald una nota pero al final decidió que no.

Cogió una copia de las llaves y tras cerrar la puerta empezó a andar en silencio. El pueblo no era muy grande pero era tranquilo y parecía que la guerra no había llegado. Eso le agradaba. Desde la mansión había visto como algunos de los sirvientes zaristas eran asesinados además de la madre de su señor, por ser cercana a la familia Romanov. Tanto la Gran Guerra como la Civil habían dejado marcas bastante profundas en Tino y dudaba que alguna vez se le borraran. No era agradable el recordarlo pero aquí, nada de eso parecía haber afectado. En sus pensamientos llego al mercado del pueblo. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba allí, pues parecía que el pequeño pueblo se había multiplicado por 10.

Solo veías gente, gente y más gente pasear, comprar, pararse a hablar. Pronto, entre todas las cabezas rubias destaco una morena que Tino había aprendido a detestar a más que nada en este mundo. Iba a pasar de largo cuando se fijo que María se colgaba del brazo de un chico albino con unos extraños ojos rojos. Una sonrisa se fijo en los labios de Tino. ¿Qué iba a pensar Berwald cuando viera a su exótica novia con otro hombre? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Pero luego se reafirmo. Si que podía ser malo, muy malo si se lo proponía, porque Berwald era suyo, no iba a soportar que se lo llevara una pelandrusca cualquiera. Al final se decidió pero pronto una mano en el hombro le detuvo.

-¡Hola! Ti…¿no? ¿Verdad?-Era aquella mujer, aquella española que había ido explícitamente a Suecia para robarle a Berwald. Pero por fuera solo pudo sonreír amable y asentir-El mercado es el mejor sitio para comprar, ¿no te parece?-Tino no pudo dejar de sonreír y sonreír mientras buscaba a aquel chico extraño. Le encontró del brazo de otra chica, esta vez rubia, pero los dos se daban algunos pequeños besos. -Berwald tiene que estar por aquí.-Al oírle nombrar al sueco se obligo a prestar atención.-Los domingos vende pequeños peluches, muebles en miniatura y todo eso…Esta varios puestos más arriba.-Tino iba a preguntar más cuando vio que se alejaba sin despedirse-Charlotte, Gilbert, ¡esperadme!-María salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la pareja, dejando a Tino con una cara de sorprendido.

Había que ver la mala educación que tenía la joven. Se quedo pensando, planteándose el ir a ver el puesto de Berwald, pero al final se quedo con la opción de ir en dirección contraria y luego volver a casa. Se quedo sorprendido por la variedad de cosas que se vendían en aquel mercado. Si hubiera tenido algo de dinero hubiese comprado algo. Eso le hizo plantearse que necesitaba un trabajo. Se había gastado sus ahorros en venir desde San Petersburgo hasta ese pueblo y si quería marcharse tendría que trabajar. Cuando el mercado se acabo decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Era ya la hora de comer. No quería volver a casa del sueco pero no le quedaba más opción, al menos por ahora.

Se estaba acercando a la casa cuando oyó voces que provenían de dentro. ¿Ladrones? Ahora que lo pensaba puede que se dejara la puerta abierta. No, se había asegurado de haberla cerrado. Y así era. Cuando puso la llave en la cerradura vio que esta seguía cerrada. Tenía miedo, y al parecer los de dentro también porque se quedaron en silencio al oír a Tino. Este tomo aire y abrió la puerta dando un portazo. Avanzo hacia el salón e iba a encender la luz cuando alguien le golpeo la cabeza con algo metálico. Pronto todo se volvió negro, así que no noto el otro golpe que se dio contra el suelo.-

* * *

><p><em>*Esta entrada proviene de la pelicula "Bienvenido Mister Marshall"<em>

_Merece Reviews?_


End file.
